


Big Red in Little Par-ee

by ScriptyTheLonely



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lila Rossi Bashing, Other, bit of lila salt, chapters are short but i like it, everyone needs a big friend, fandom salt, i'm making fun of the ml fandom cant you tell, its cute and funny to reduce salt levels, like seriously, mari gets a big friend, no beta we die like men, people make mistakes yall why u mad, so very erratically, sorta im not mean enough, the oc starts shipping adrinette after chp 5 don't @ me, updates whenever i feel salty towards this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptyTheLonely/pseuds/ScriptyTheLonely
Summary: Marinette is lonely. Adrien isn't enough to make her feel better. Then, someone offers her borscht.





	1. Guten Tag (Or, Mari makes a friend)

**Author's Note:**

> (rolls by fandom in office chair) *whispers* Ya salty...
> 
> I only own the new girl, dudes.

Marinette plopped down in a chair far away from the rest of her class at lunch. It wasn't that they didn't want her there, she just **REALLY** didn't want hear Lila today. Two akumas can really take a lot out of a girl.

"You, pigtail girl." Marinette looked up from her plate, and nearly dropped her spoon in surprise. A REALLY tall girl with long red hair in a braid was sitting at the table she chose. She wore a black and green jacket, a plaid red shirt, baggy dark-green pants and combat boots. Her shoulders were broad and her accent was thick. A recent transfer, maybe? Either way, she looked more like an adult.

"O-oh, hi! I'm really sorry if I was sitting in your friends spot, here, I'll go-" She hastily stood up, nearly knocking over her chair.

"What is that on plate." Big Red pointed at her lunch. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"...Rice Bread?" Marinette squeaked awkwardly. "Nein, nein. This will not do. Sit. I will give you mine." Big Red sat Marinette down with one hand, and pushed over a bowl with the other. Marinette looked into the bowl, a _little_ nervous at how... red... the soup looked.

"That's... ok, can I have my bread back?-" "Nien!" Big Red slapped her palm on the table. "Girl like you needs meat on bones, ja? I do not mind sharing lunch. you may have bread back once half of bowl gone."

Mari gulped, and stuck her spoon in the soup, slowly lifting it back up into her mouth... Her eyes widened in surprise. "This-this is really good!" "It is, ja? My father's recipe." Big Red smiled proudly, puffing up in pride. Soon, the bowl was gone.

Marinette nervously laughed, handing the girl the bowl. "Sorry for eating your lunch...?" She trailed off. She hadn't even asked for her name. Big Red laughed. "Is good. Borscht makes you feel warm inside." she stuck out a surprisingly dainty hand.

"I am Wilhelmina Richter. And you?" Marinette took her hand with a grateful smile. "My name's Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng." "Ack. A strong name for such tiny girl. Must make your Vater very proud, ja?" Big Re- Wilhelmina shook her hand roughly, not noticing how she was practically jerking Mari around. "Waauggh!-Uh!-huh!" Marinette yelped, voice vibrating at how hard she was shaken.

The bell rang, and Wilhelmina let her hand go. "You. I like you, Dupacheng." Wilhelmina nodded, a giant grin appearing. "D-Dupain-Cheng..." Marinette corrected, woozy. "Sorry. Would you like to come to my house?" Wilhelmina asked abruptly. "I can sense that you are extraordinary girl. Vater says it is gift of mine." "Uhm..." Marinette blinked in surprise, then smiled a little. "Sure, just let me talk to my parents about it!" "Vunderful." Wilhelmina stood, and Marinette nearly gasped. She was really tall... "I will find you after school. Auf Wiedersehen." She turned and walked away, trudging with each step.

"So, uh... I see you've got a new friend!" Marinette nearly squealed when Adrien spoke next to her. "Oh, yeah! She's new... I think- did you see how tall she was?!" Marinette whisper-shouted the last part.

"She seems really nice, Marinette. Maybe meeting her was fate?" Adrien smiled dorkily. "Yeah... maybe it was!" Marinette stood up. "It's a good change!" She said a little too loudly. (Lila's group looked over, and Lila frowned, but honestly, that didn't matter for once).

Adrien grinned. Mari was feeling better, and that was all that mattered...

...Huh...Where did that come from??


	2. Blunt Red (Or, how Wilhelmina debunks Lila by not paying attention)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how you write Mari's classmates without being edgy. (hisses) Ow! That edge...

Marinette sighed as she walked out of the classroom. She looked around carefully, hoping that maybe, _just_ maybe, Lila wouldn't pounce. It's been way too quiet this week... Mari barely noticed that the hallway was clear, and panicked. Was she late for art class??? She started running, and tripped by the stairs.

She picked herself back up and started walking again.

"Owwwww! Marinette tripped me!"

Mari's blood ran cold. She thought too soon. She turned to see Lila on the stairs, head resting on the top step-

_And Lila's bag was sitting right where she'd tripped moments ago_.

Marinette hated to admit it, but Lila was clever. SHE'D probably believe it, too.

Running away would be the WORST thing to do right now, so Mari stayed put, fumbling with her own bag as a bunch of students, her class included, came running out as Lila's 'wails' became much louder.

"Oh my gosh, Lila! Are you alright?!" Rose helped the Italian girl up, concern written on her face.

"I-i guess so... Marinette pushed me while I was coming up the stairs, and- ow!" Lila put a hand to her knee. "It's my knee again... oh, ow..." She sniffled, putting a hand on her _right_ knee.

Marinette bit her tongue. She knew Lila's 'injured' knee was her left, but bringing that up NOW would backfire tremendously.

Alya gave Lila a wary look, but sat her down anyways. "It doesn't look too bad, Lila... It could have been a lot worse..." Alya mumbled, but Lila heard her and started sniffling harder.

"I should have been faster... I'm sorry, Marinette, i know you're still mad about that test and the necklace..."

"Marinette... look at her... Apologize to Lila!" Rose motioned.

"Yeah, apologize, she's said she's sorry. dude!" Nino looked at her with sad gaze.

"You don't have to keep doing this!"

"I don't want any of my friends fighting!"

Adrien looked like he _really _wanted to say something. Ok, he talked about it with her, even did a model-shoot with her, and now Lila was Guilt-tripping Marinette? His brows furrowed, but just as he opened his mouth-

A door downstairs flew open, and Wilhelmina stepped out, looking taller than ever.

"Clear the way! I know first-aid!"

Mari and Adrien watched as Wilhelmina trudged up the stairs. The class slowly backed away, Alya moving away from Lila to give the Giantess room.

Lila looked up at Wilhelmina in fear. "G-Giant! It must be an akuma!" She cried out, standing up.

"What is 'Akuma'? Ach, none of these funny words make sense. Sit, sit!" Wilhelmina snapped her fingers. Lila plopped back down, rubbing her _left _knee.

Wilhelmina pushed her hand away. "Nein, nein, none of that. Let me." Wilhelmina brought her hand down on Lila's knee, and squeezed gently. (But this is Wilhelmina Richter we're talking about. Her 'gentle' is very different)

"Ow, OWW! I think it's a knot!" Lila shouted in 'pain'. Wilhelmina looked at her funnily. "Nein. I would know knots. It would protrude and swell." She explained. Wilhelmina checked her other knee, too, scolding Lila gently when she shouted again.

"Nein, I believe you are just crybaby with lamb legs. Now let me check head." Wilhelmina brushed aside Lila's bangs, not noticing the scathing glare Lila was giving her.

Marinette bit her cheek. It was kinda funny watching Wilhelmina man-handle Lila, but laughing now would be extremely rude, even for Lie-la. Suddenly, Wilhelmina stood up.

"Is this joke? Am I being tricked? It's not very good one. This girl is unharmed."

At that statement, the class looked at Lila in bewilderment.

"But, but Lila... why would you lie?" Adrien said, 'hurt'. Mari caught the wink he sent her ways, and nearly squealed in joy.

At that, the rest of the class began speaking among eachother.

"Why did Lila lie?"

"No, wait! Didn't she say she had that condition?"

"Yeah, that';s right... but it sounded so real."

Alya broke away, approaching Marinette with a small grimace. "Sorry, girl... I mean, i really am..."

Marinette put an arm around her shoulder. "Are you gonna send me another letter on how much you're sorry again?" She giggled. "Alya, it's ok! Honest!"

Alya gave her a big hug. "I REALLY need to do some fact-checking. Again..."

Mari waved her off, and walked by Adrien, who gave her another smile, this one more mischievous. She giggled, and started walking downstairs.

"Marinette."

"Oh, hi Wilhelmina! I still haven't gotten a response from my parents yet-"

Wilhelmina pointed at Lila, who was spinning a sob-story about her condition. "Why did orange girl need to play trick on me? Is this a practical joke? I'm still confused."

Marinette hugged Wilhelmina's side. "I'll tell you about it later, ok?"

"Would prefer now, but ja, ok." Wilhelmina patted Marinette's back roughly, before walking away.

Mari rubbed her back, which stung from Wilhelmina's strength. "_Yeah... it was definitely fate... owww..."_


	3. The Richter Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette comes over to see if Wilhelmina's family is tall, too. Just some cute bonding and some info about Wilhelmina and the Richter family.

Wilhelmina sat on the steps outside of the school, watching as others left for home.

She decided she'd wait until Marinette came by... or not. It wouldn't bother her. After all, she had things to do-

"Wilhelmina! Hey, i- whaaauuggh!!" Marinette went flying down the stairs, landing face-first on the ground. Then, she stood back up like it was no big deal, dusting herself off.

Wilhelmina took two steps down at a time, looking her over. "You are stronger than how look." She said, words jumbling over. "Ach, Said that wrong."

Marinette patted her shoulder (though, she had to use her whole arm to reach up) "I get that a lot. Alya says it's luck I haven't broken anything. Oh yeah!" Mari perked up. "Maman said I could come over as long as you came over to my home tomorrow! Is that alright?"

"Yes, yes. Would like to meet the Mutter of sturdy girl." Wilhelmina smiled, patting Mari's shoulder roughly. She patted her so roughly, Marinette flew forward about 2 steps.

* * *

"-So, I was trying to make some more friends from the other classes, and since I knew Marc and Aurore a little, I asked them about anyone who had similar interests."

"Oh? Und how did that fare?"

"Pretty bad! Marc and Aurore are super sweet, but some of their friends are seriously pushy!" Mari threw her hands out. "I'm soooo glad they were skeptical about Lila, but then they started insulting my other friends!"

Wilhelmina listened to Marinette vent. Marinette shook her head. "What they we're saying about Alya and Adrien and even Rose! ROSE! Ugh!" She yanked her pigtails. "I JUST met them, and they trash my friends like that! I know things have been rocky, but seriously! They acted like my friends punt puppies as a hobby! They don' know my friends at all!"

"Ach. What they say?"

"One girl called them 'Sheeple', another girl told me to block them and call the police, and a boy was getting WAY too close to me with questions like," Her voice deepened. ""Are they abusing you? Did they tear your things apart for that sausage-head bully?""

Mari sputtered out a laugh. "Ok, he said a word a lot harsher than that, but he said 'Sausage-Head' in the same sentence!"

'Ja. Does look a little like sausage."

Marinette clamped her hand against her mouth, but let out a whoop of a laugh, and held her stomach.

Wilhelmina tilted her head. "What? Is true!"

Mari quickly re-composed herself, and they kept walking. "So, anyways, I tried steering them away from that topic, and one of the girls goes 'Hey, you should ask out this boy', and I kid you not, she points at this broody, scary-looking boy I see around sometimes."

"What makes him scary?"

"Probably the excessive amount of chains on his pants. Oh! And this REALLY expensive jacket he was wearing." Mari shivered. "So i said, 'Uh, maybe i'll think about it.' But then she wouldn't let go of it for the rest of study hall." Marinette laughed nervously. "I... should probably be expecting a forged love letter or a confession next week, should I be worried?"

"I dunno. Never dated." Wilhelmina shrugged.

Mari looked surprised. "Why not?"

"I just haven't. Is not too bad." Wilhelmina turned around. "Have you?"

"O-oh! No-no, but i want to, i just-uhm-" Marinette stammered.

"Ach. Because of Broody boy, you are afraid that actual crush will not ask you." Wilhelmina put a finger to her chin. "Did that make sense?"

"Wh-what?1 You figured out I had a crush?!" "Yes. I listen very closely. One thing Vater has taught brothers and I is to Listen more and Talk less."

Marinette saw an opening to get off the topic about Adrien. "You have brothers?"

Thankfully, Wilhelmina took the bait. "Yes. I have 4." She smiled. "3 older, 1 younger. We will talk more on them when we get to my home." As soon as Wilhelmina turned around, Mari wiped her brow in relief.

* * *

"We have arrived. What you think?" Wilhelmina looked down at Marinette. Marinette blinked.

Honestly, she wondered if she should be surprised or expected that Wilhelmina's family owned a Butcher shop. Wilhelmina held the door open for her, and ushered her inside. The inside was very clean, and the various meats were in display fridges on beds of fake grass.

And it was COLD. Mari rubbed her arms and shivered, then looked up as a new shadow suddenly loomed over her. "Guten Tag! You must be Marinette!" A tall, spindly man with equally red hair extended a hand to her. When she grabbed it, she cringed. It was ICE cold.

"My name is Gerhardt Richter. I am so happy to see that my little Helmi has made a new friend!" He smiled widely.

Marinette gasped. _"Helmi? That's so cute!" _She thought. Wilhelmina looked embarrassed; Unusual for a tall girl like her. "Ja, ok Vater. May I take her into house?"

"Oh, of course! It's a slow day today, so go ahead." He gestured them to the back of the shop, where a pair of double doors stood. Wilhelmina quietly thanked her father, and led Mari through the doors.

"Sooo... Helmi?" Marinette teased gently, a little smile appearing.

"It is... family nickname." Wilhelmina rubbed her forehead in annoyance. "Come. I will show you my room." She grabbed her wrist and took her upstairs, ducking when the stairway's ceiling narrowed at the halfway point.

Mari was lead through an open door to a small green room. The bed was two mattresses stacked on the floor in one corner, a small desk on the opposite wall, a floor lamp in another corner, and a tall dresser in front of the window.

"It's... roomy?" Mari smiled nervously. She jumped back at Wilhelmina's sudden bark of laugh. "I get it! Roomy, very funny!" She smiled, sitting on her bed.

Marinette sat next to her as Wilhelmina picked up a laptop and opened it. After about 2 minutes of Wilhelmina scrolling through a photography blog, she looked over. "Did you just move here?" She blurted out.

"Ja. Just about two weeks ago. Moved here to live with Vater and brothers." That explained the broken sentences...

"Are... are your parents seperated?" "Nein, nein. Nothing like that. She passed when I was infant."

Marinette immediately felt bad. "Wilhelmina, i'm sorry-"

"What is to be sorry about? Yes, it is sad, but I did not know her enough." Wilhelmina shrugged. "I lived with grandparents while Vater moved here."

"Oh... Did you have friends back in Germany?" "Not really. Just people I talked to in school. My friends we my family." Sensing the tense mood, Wilhelmina pulled up a picture from a folder.

"See here?" She put her thumb in front of something in the photo. "These are brothers. Dietrich, Conrad, Hubert and Ludger... and this.." She lifted her thumb to reveal her, standing taller than her four brothers." "Is me."

"You're taller than you're brothers?!?!" Mari's jaw fell open.

"Yes? You see me here, you see my Vater, why would you doubt me now?"

Mari laughed, then Wilhelmina started laughing.

Soon, it was time for Marinette to head home. Wilhelmina looked out the window of the family shop as Mari headed home.

She decided that Marinette was a very good friend, too.


	4. my lAdy liGhTninG sAlt fuc uwu: a dramatic reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilhelmina and Marinette do a dramatic reading of a fic of they're fave superhero via Skype (crack chapter)

Marinette rolled over to her PC, balancing a bowl of greek yogurt on her knees. Her chair suddenly tipped over.

Tikki flew over to Mari as she cradled the (miraculously) un-spilled bowl. "Be careful, Marinette! Wilhelmina would understand if you take your time, the internet isn't going anywhere!"

"I know, I know, Tikki. But it's soooo exciting to have a friend who likes Lady Lightning as much as I do!"

_**Lady Lightning**__**: Roulette**_ was a cartoon made in America that told the tales of Aileen Solberg (Lady Lightning) and Rowan Roux (Jackpot) as they fought against the evil organization, Royal Flush.

She had been trying _sooo hard_ to get Alya into it, But Alya liked crime dramas and visual novels more than the 'monster of the week' style of the show. Oh well, at least Alya didn't trash it, unlike Chloe when she brought a scarf fashioned like Lady Lightning's half-cape.

"I didn't think you'd get so worked up over things like this, Marinette." Tikki plopped down on the desk next to some macrons Mari had put out for her.

Marinette pushed the chair over, logging into her computer in a flash. "It's not 'getting worked up', Tikki. It's called 'Bonding over shared interests and share our opinions in a nice, calm manner.'" Soon, Skype was booted up, and the screen lit up with a call from Wilhelmina.

"Allo, Marinette. Brothers and Vater are sleeping, so now I post gif for you." Sure enough, the chatbox suddenly had a gif of a yawning bear.

Mari giggled, then realized something. "Wilhelmina, it's only 9:30. On a weekend!"

"True, but Vater has shop to run with brothers. Don't your parents get up early for their shop?"

Marinette had to give her that one, but even then, her mom and dad stayed up until at least 10. "Yeah, i get it."

They decided to share some files and a few pictures uploaded from their phones, and chatted a bit about sales tactics while the files went through.

"Look at what i've been reading." Wilhemina sent over a link. When Mari clicked on it, she groaned. Another one of those "Lady Lightning x X-23" shipfics made after that episode "Duchess of Diamonds" where the rest of Aileen's class are hypnotized by a hippy girl with crystals into narcissistic bullies.

Apparently, the older fans got SUPERMAD becuase they went back to being friends with the girl, and made a bunch of 'spitefics' where Aileen changes classes because she was 'bullied' by her friends (Hello, people! It was a subtle thing that Rowan and Aileen noticed because it almost happened to Aileen, too!). Then, it got SOOO much worse when someone wrote X-23 (from the X-men comics) and created this whole, crazy universe where Aileen and Laura were dating and replace Rowan and the class with like, demons wearing human suits or something.

It almost turned Mari off the show. Then she realized that it might have been projecting on some real-life bullies.

Which, admittedly, she's guilty of doing too... she stared hard at the folder titled "Lady Lightning, Jackpot, Ladybug & Chat Noir vs. Royal Flush's Queen Wasp & Volpina".

"Look at this waste. It makes my eyes burn." Wilhelmina thew a hand out. "Listen to this:_"Well done, gorgeous!" sad Laura as Lady Lightning struck the last of the new royal flush agents (her formr classmats) down. "I know" Lady lightning said proudly, a haughty smirk appearing. Laura's claws gently carressed her face as Eileen battled her ptsd from the insults of her classmates who totally new what Thyma was doing becaus they were eeevil the whole time."_

Marinette gagged at the word salad Wilhelmina just spat out. "My gosh, that's bad!"

"Ja. It was barely legible even for me."

Mari pulled up one she found a few nights ago. "This ones' better written, but geez..." She cleared her throat.

"Ahem..._Aileen gasped as the class advanced on her, murder in their eyes. Was this how they really felt? She looked over at Rowan, who turned and ran. Hot, furious tears escaped her eyes. Rowan was a coward, her classmates hated her, after all she's done for them as Lady Lightning! Her beloved girlfriend Laura-X-23, __unbeknownst- stood, claws at the ready as she pounced in a whirlwind of blades."_

She shook her head. "It's nicely written, but it's like the author didn't even watch the show all the way. Is that mean of me to say?"

"Nein. Criticism is good for head. That is how Vater realized the game hen would sell more if there were 2-for-1."

Mari scrolled through the tab of other "LightningClaws AU" fics and sighed. "This is getting really mean... one of them even has Mystique be friends with Aileen! Mystique!"

"Ja, tag says 'mom friend Mystique', did they realize that Mystique is villain in Comic?" Wilhelmina tilted her head. "It's worse inside."

"Ohmigosh, now i have to see what's wrong with it-" Mari jumped back with a yelp of disgust. "EWEWEWEWWW! How did they think that was ok?!"

"I know. Needs m-rated tag."

Marinette face-desked. "I regret everything i've ever learned from this fandom. But I love Lady Lightning and Jackpot so much..."

"Is ok. We write nicer fic with Lady Lightning and Jackpot. By the way..."

"What is it?"

Wilhelmina pulled up a picture from the files. It was a drawing of Jackpot from Marinette's sketchbook, but he looked _very _familiar.

"Why does picture of Jackpot look like that blonde boy form your class?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, LightningJackpot is my fave friendship don't @ me, I know Aileen is currently dating Fumiko i said FRIENDSHIP-


	5. Wilhelmina Richter: The Biography Screen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter. I wanted ya'll to understand Wilhelmina in full, so... Yeah

Name: Wilhelmina Margarethe Richter

Gender: Female

Age: 15-16 (putting her in the grade above Marinette)

Nationality: German

Height: 6'3 (TALL)

Weight: 173 Pounds

Hair: Bright Red, in a long loose braid

Eyes: Hazel

Likes: Borscht, Working, Bad jokes

Dislikes: Laziness, Squash, Being locked out of loop

Strengths: Compassion, Bravery

Flaws: Bluntness, Stubborness

Distinguishing Features: Broad shoulders, Dainty hands, barely noticeable Freckles

* * *

Small info: Wilhelmina is from Germany. She was born in the winter (not telling you a birthday), where her mother passed away a few weeks after her birth. She went to school, had few friends and loved working in her father's butcher shop, even though there were many comments from women who stopped by about 'how little girls should be doing such bloody things'.

Wilhelmina did not like this, so she just worked much harder. Eventually, her father made enough to expand his family business, and moved to Paris, France when Wilhelmina was 14, leaving her in the temporary care of her grandparents. She then moved to Paris approx. 2 weeks before the start of "Big Red in Little Par-ee"

The end

* * *

Usual outfit: Dark green jacket, red-plaid shirt, baggy black pants and combat boots.

Alternate outfit: Checkered Bandanna, Olive green shirt with rolled-up sleeves, light-blue jeans, combat boots.

Formal wear: ???

* * *

Trivia:

  * I created Wilhelmina back in 2018, i'm just not using her until now.
  * Wilhelmina's original last name is Hoffman
  * I created her at the same time as another character (Who will appear later on)
  * Wilhelmina was created with the Snake Miraculous in mind. (Hero name: **Schlange**) Obviously, i didn't want to repeat.

I was thinking of giving her the Ram Miraculous. Any other suggestions would be great.


	6. Hey look, an Akuma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin

A mad cackle echoed from the cafeteria as a pink girl with a perfectly round pink helmet and purple-pink bodysuit kicked the door open. Her hair stuck out haphazardly from two holes in the helmet, almost like wads of gum.

"I am Berry Blast! You put gum in my hair?! I'll put gum all over you!" The akumatized girl flew out, and spat out a wad of gum though a straw, pinning multiple students to the opposite wall.

Wilhelmina looked over to the class door at the huge *THUD*, and raised a brow. "Odd. Did not think there would be fight in such peaceful school." She mused as the teacher locked the door.

Suddenly, she was shook by a spanish boy with a tamed mohawk that reminded her of a chicken. "C'mon, Wilhelmina! It's an akuma attack! Get into position!"

Ah, yes. That silly word again. 'Akuma'. "Ach, what is big deal? I hear it's just butterflies, what is to worry?" She stood, walking towards the door. "You are over-reacting, ja? See, will show you."

As soon as she opened the door, a huge wad of gum shot past her, trapping a few students and the teacher against the wall. Mohawk boy's eyes widened, and so did Wilhelmina's.

"...Ja, ok. I believe you." Immediately, Wilhelmina ushered the remaining students out the door, noticing that 'Berry Blast' was distracted by a... yo-yo.

"...I am starting to think I should have stayed home today." She thought aloud as her classmates headed for the front door. Mohawk immediately came back, trying to get Wilhelmina to come along by tugging at her hand.

"Nein. You go. I will detain bubble gum girl."

"Wilhelmina, no offense, but an akuma is like, not a regular person." Mohawk motioned towards the akumatized girl. That's when Wilhelmina noticed Berry Blast hold up her straw to her mouth.

Immediately, she grabbed the boy, whirling around as if to shield him, and waited for their sweet, sticky prison.

Only it didn't come. Instead, something wrapped around their waists and pulled them away just in time. Wilhelmina looked up to see a girl in a red bodysuit with black spots approaching with a concerned look. "You two, ok?"

Berry Blast flew right at them, straw at the ready, when a metal pole knocked her away like a flyswatter. A boy in a black catsuit landed right next to the girl. "At least we got you out of that sticky situation, huh?" He grinned sharply as the spotted girl rolled her eyes in bemusement.

"Chat, focus. Jokes later, ok? ok!" She flung her yo-yo away, and zipped off at an enraged Berry Blast.

"Of course, My lady!" Chat saluted, then gave a soft smile at Wilhelmina and the mohawk boy. "Be safe!" he told them as he leapt away

Mohawk took her hand again, this time more gently. "C'mon, we gotta get to safety!"

Wilhelmina looked on at the battle in wonder... before turning back. "Ja... But we should make sure everyone is safe, no?"

Mohawk nodded. "Ok... yeah... let's get some more people out of here..." he followed Wilhelmina as she sped walked towards the classrooms.

This act did not escape Ladybug's eyes, even as she fought with the akumatized villain.

* * *

Minutes later, after purifying the akuma and fixing the area with a call of "Miraculous Ladybug", Marinette slowly slipped out of the bathroom, quietly tip-toeing to a different area.

"Marinette!" Wilhelmina called from a distance. Mari jumped like six feet in the air as Wilhelmina walked over.

"Oh, hi Wilhelmina! Did you see that akuma?! I thought I was a goner! Good thing Ladybug was here-"

Wilhelmina practically scooped her up into a hug, crushing the poor girl. "Oh, I was so worried, ja??? I did not see you anywhere!"

"That-that's ok, i-wasinthe-ow-bathroom!" Marinette sputtered out. Wilhelmina dropped her when she realized Marinette couldn't breathe. "Ja, sorry... Lorenzo and I looked only in classrooms because cafeteria was sealed off with gum."

"Lorenzo?"

"Boy in class with the hair of chicken."

"You mean a mohawk?"

"Ja, that."

Mari looked around as they walked out to the courtyard. She did see Lorenzo, but he turned... pink when he saw Wilhelmina come up behind her.

Mari turned around with a tiny smile. "I think he likes you!"

"Ja, he is good friend."

"No, like, in the other way."

Wilhelmina chose not to answer that, but Mari noticed that she turned pink for half a second.

"Oh, Ja. that way. Very good friend. you are funny, Marinette."

Mari sighed in defeat.

...Weird... this felt familiar, too.


End file.
